


A Hat in Time-Headcanons and Oneshots

by Needs_A_Little_Space



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Anxiety, Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, Child Death, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gangs, Grief/Mourning, Homesickness, Loneliness, Memory Loss, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Protective Parents, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, updates frequently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_A_Little_Space/pseuds/Needs_A_Little_Space
Summary: This is full of oneshots and headcanon prompts, as I wanted to write some fun little short stories while Little Button Eyes comes to a close.First off, I will take headcanon and oneshot prompts. HOWEVER, I will not accept anything sexual or inappropriate. This is teen rated after all, and I'm doing this cause I just like writing with these characters.If you have any requests for oneshots or headcanon prompts just comment! I'll do a mixture of my own and ones I get suggested. Heck I might even play around with ships (But none with underaged characters, rather write kids just having fun rather than being shipped.)
Relationships: Bow Kid & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Bow Kid & Timmy (A Hat in Time), Cooking Cat/The Empress (A Hat in Time), DJ Grooves & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Mustache Girl (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Timmy (A Hat In Time), The Conductor & DJ Grooves & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), The Conductor & DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time), The Conductor & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), The Florist & The Prince (A Hat in Time), The Prince & Queen Vanessa (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 48





	1. Ballroom Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Snatcher reflects on the time he first encountered Vanessa.

_It was the eve of the Yule Ball. The king and queen's manor housed many royal guests from far away lands. And Lukas was one of those guests. He came from a kingdom neighboring Subcon. And tonight was the night he would meet Vanessa. The future queen of Subcon. The woman he was supposed to marry._

_Lukas never really understood why he listened to his parent's advice. He would rather spend his nights in the royal libraries, reading up on his law books. Even though he was a prince, Lukas aspired to be a lawyer. And the ideas of falling in love, having kids, ruling. It brought butterflies to his stomach. Sure, the ideas of finding another to share nights with by the fire seemed lovely to him. But deep down, love scared him. It terrified him. Lukas knew that his parents really wanted him to actually meet a girl instead of being a bookworm. And tonight he promised them he would meet the lady they wish to have him marry._

_He knew the marriage was for the two nations. Like most arranged marriages, it was for the good of the people. Almost every royal bloodline has dealt with the pressure of arranged marriages. Even his own parents were the outcome of one. Sometimes it works out, and sometimes it didn't. Like the flip of a coin, a gamble on love. Enough to make Lukas wish he can just leave the life of a prince behind him and be a normal boy._

_"Is this seat taken?" Lukas looked up from his table to see someone motioning to the empty seat next to him. "Knock yourself out," Lukas said as he gave a faint smile. The lady sighed as she sat next to Lukas. She looked exactly like his age, wearing a green dress that went well with her blond hair. She looked relief to escape the crowd of guests, quite like Lukas._

_She watched each partygoer move along the ballroom floor, "God, usually I'm fine around crowds. But tonight I just feel like, what's the phrase?"  
_

_"Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown." She gave a giggle at Lukas' answer. "Well that's one fancy way to put being nervous." She held out her hand, "I'm Vanessa by the way." Lukas took her hand and shook it with a more confident grin. "Lukas." The two watched everyone move about and dance. They chatted for a while, even though it was light conversation. But soon the news came to light when Vanessa mentioned her future plans as queen._

_Lukas' attention perked up, "Queen?"_

_"Yes, once my mother passes I will take the throne as the queen of Subcon. Of course, I hope it doesn't come to it soon. We have the tradition of marrying once we are twenty one, and I rather not be queen alone." Lukas felt his heart stop. The lady he has been talking to, making light banter with as they watch guests. This was his future wife. He felt his voice crack as he confessed, "Well Vanessa. It's a shame I'd have to wait for a few years, after all we are only eighteen."_

_Vanessa's expression changed to joy, "Oh my god. YOUR THE PRINCE!" She slapped her forehead. "What a fool I am for not even knowing, I should have memorized your name!"_

_"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't realize until you mentioned yourself being the princess."_

_The two laughed together. Lukas rose from his chair and held out his hand. "I guess if we are to be married to our parents wishes," he answered. "I owe you a dance tonight." Vanessa blushed a deep red, before taking his hand. The two made their way to the marble floor of the ballroom. As a child he has memorized how to dance like a prince. He placed an arm on her side, as she placed her hand on his shoulder. The two danced most of the night. Lukas felt himself be at ease. He wanted to confess about how relationships scare him and how he doesn't really wanna be in one, at least for the time being. But Vanessa's words stopped him._

_She told him how much of a romantic she was. How she dreamed of love. But most importantly, her fears of love. How she worries about abandonment, heartbreak. "If we are to be together," she stated. "I want no secrets. I refuse to experience heartbreak. After all, I have always been careful with emotions like this. Due to my condition." Vanessa came clean that night about her 'curse'. Her bizarre powers of ice and snow. How it's controlled through her emotions, and how her mother kept her separated from others growing up. She felt it harder as she got older how to control her emotions and her power. "But with love, I don't feel alone." She held Lukas as they swayed. "I love you Lukas."_

Snatcher woke up from his chair. He was breathing heavily, looking down at his hands. His ghostly form. It's been years since he's had flashbacks like this. After all, your memory can fade after hundred of years. "I liked you, my dear Vanessa." He muttered to himself as Snatcher tried to calm himself down. "But I'm afraid I could have never loved you back."


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEAD CANON:  
> Hat Kid (Harriet) fled her homeworld during a catastrophic event. She was separated from her family during the raid, and has spent the past few years trying to track them down.

Today was a gloom day in Harriet's spaceship. It wasn't because of her feeling stumped after not being able to find the last few timepieces scattered around the earth. No, today was a special day. A certain memory that wasn't positive. Today was the anniversary of the raid. The day she got separated from her family and friends, holding onto the sliver of hope that they were still alive. But knowing deep down that things will never be the same.

Harriet grew up in an organization known as Time's End; the keepers of the time pieces. Time pieces were always a fascinating thing. No one truly knew who made them or how they came to be. But the time pieces were one of the most powerful tools in all existence. They are known to change events in time. They can make revert people into their past selves. They can pause and rewrite moments in time. However they were extremely dangerous. She learned as a child that the time pieces can easily manipulate people. The ideas of power can drive almost anyone into insanity over it. Harriet understood why, such strong power can make anyone do crazy things.

But her people were different. They learned how to control their potential. They were the only ones capable of guarding the time pieces. All so they can never fall in the wrong hands. And because of this they made many enemies. When Tim taught her how to fly her first spaceship, he told her stories of how he was ambushed while bringing home newly discovered time pieces. "The work of an explorer is dangerous work," he warned her. "It feels as if the whole universe is against you. But knowing that you are doing the right thing, that's the true reward."

As a little girl, Harriet dreamed of being as important as the CEO. She wanted to make her parents and friends proud, and maybe work alongside Tim. But her dreams were crushed when they were invaded. Her small planet was swarmed by enemies from far away. They were after the time pieces, believing her people were selfish. Destruction rained from the sky as Harriet fled towards one of the remaining space ships. The sounds of screams and explosions made her feel petrified as she got to the controls, and she was glad she did stay for a short time. A message showed up on the control board. It was from Tim.

"Harriet," he spoke. "There are forty time pieces aboard your ship. I need you to flee, and protect the time pieces at all cost." She begged Tim to come with her before it was too late. She didn't want to leave her mentor behind. "I'm sorry Harriet. There is no time. I know this is big responsibility for a kid, but I rather die than have someone as young as you lose their life. Take the time pieces out of here, and find any survivors that escaped. Find them, and help reform our society. We must protect the time pieces at all cost.

She felt tears fall down her face as she pressed the launch button. Remembering the controls, she flew out before they captured her. When she left the star system, she set the ship into auto pilot and proceeded to mourn for the rest of the day.

It was a hard time for Harriet. She spent two years alone in that spaceship. Not even the amount of pillows in her bedroom could help her loneliness. There was no messages from Time's End. Only silence. Harriet just had to cling onto hope. And once the third year came, she got a lead. Rumors spread of how the remaining people were gathering across the galaxy, finally reuniting. It was only a rumor, but it gave her motivation to finally make her way across the galaxy and find her people. Everything was on point, if it wasn't for the mafia man that came by her spaceship one day.

Since then, the time pieces were lost. And Harriet spent the past few months trying to find them all. From taking down the head of the mafia, to starring in movies, to even losing her soul! And while she was so close, the anniversary was here. And even though the girl felt sad, she didn't feel as lonely as the years before. While her time on earth was often chaotic, she didn't feel alone. For the first time in forever, Harriet had friends. She had her own little family down there. And it helped fill the gaping whole in her heart.


	3. Be gay, do crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The empress encounters the famous Cooking Cat while carrying out some of her dirty work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but like ever since I heard of this ship concept I kind of fell in love with it. Like Empress gives me major "tough lesbian" vibes, so like what if she came across Cooking Cat and just started crushing hard-

The metros had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere. No one could slip under the Empress' vision. And when thieves come around every blue moon, the Empress herself decides to take things in her own paws. She doesn't usually get involved in chases like this, she has her own goons for that. But the thrill of watching them scamper like rats, thinking they outsmarted her. Only to finish them off in the obscure parts of the alleys. It was the most enjoyment she found when not lurking behind the jewelry store counter.

The rogue cat jumped down from the higher platforms onto one of the trams zooming by. Their paws thumped against the roof, and they tumbled off landing on two legs. The cat panted as they tossed their mask to the side. A sinister smile formed on their face, as they casually strolled to the elevator. They tossed the money around in their paws, chuckling. The heist was easy, no alarms went off as the robbery went smoothly. The elevator doors opened slowly, and the thief walked on. Only for them to be hoisted into the air by a powerful claw. The Empress stepped out of the elevator as she held the cat by their neck.

"Boss wait!" The thief cried out in despair. "I can explain!" The tall cat walked over to the edge of the railing. She dangled her victim over the side, a bottomless pit waiting below. "Pl- Please! Let me make it up to you!"

The Empress snarled, "And what makes you think I'll take you back so easily?" Her grip loosened. "Only those who are loyal can stand beside me. How sad. I pity janitors cleaning up after you." Before the thief can beg once more, the cat released her grasp. Their screams faded away as they descended into the black pits below.

It was a shame. The Empress felt that with every new crew she recruited, she would end up having to remove at least two of them before the year ended. She felt as if she was being too easy on who gets to join her gang. If the ones she recruited herself turned out to be traitors, what does that say about her judgement? What does that say about her choices? Will even the cats that have stayed by her side the longest, leave her too? Has the empire she formed in the metros been nothing but flawed? The elevator brought her back to the upper sections. It was a long walk back to the jewelry store, and the Empress already felt tired from going after the crook. Due to the representation she formed, the Empress had her own ways to catch a train ride back. She pulled out a black tram pass with god accents, and flashed it at the guard. She made her way to the back of the car, avoiding the stares. Many of the passengers knew stories of the Empress, and feared her. Some looked down, while few had the courage to glare.

She stood when the train took off, tuning out the announcers on when they should arrive. _I should have a talk with some of my followers. If I have to keep dealing with betrayal, we need to weave out the weaklings. If I keep dealing with this, all my work will mean nothing._ It was all of the brat's fault. It's only been three months, and ever since she took those priceless time pieces everything has gone downhill. The police has been more strict, her supporters began to leave, and not as many cats began to fear her. Even if it was only a few standing up against her now, she knew it won't belong till they all do. The game has changed. And the Empress' control was slipping.

"Aren't you gonna sit down? There's plenty of seats?" The lanky cat turned around to see the doors open, and a small ginger cat has entered the car. She was rather pudgy like, and wearing a chef's uniform. "I don't sit," the Empress grumbled. She was tired from running, but standing tall seemed like the only way to appear tough and intimidating.

The chef turned her head, "You sure? It's a long way back to central." The Empress groaned. She wasn't gonna leave her be, and considering that she's talking to her, the ginger cat might not even recognize her. "Fine," the Empress sighed. She sat down right next to the chef. A ginger paw was shoved by her face, "The name's Cooking Cat!"

She stared at the paw before taking the gesture. "Empress." She could feel her face growing hot. Cooking Cat was such a friendly face compared to her. Willing to make conversation with a cat she just met on the tram. Her orange fur looked so fluffy, and her eyes showed warmth compared to the Empress' cold stare. For the first time, the ice in her heart felt as if it was melting. The conversation may have only lasted temporarily, but the Empress' sour mood was gone. She learned a bit about Cooking Cat. She learned that she is a famous chef that even has her own cooking show.

"I actually just got back from the studio. I must admit, sometimes the fame intimidates me. As much as I love everything that has happened, I would like to take it easy in the future. Maybe even live a life out of the cameras." She confessed and rambled about how maybe one day she could run a small restaurant away from the publicity. Seeing how passionate Cooking Cat was about her work made the harsh leader swoon even more. _God, I can listen to her go on and on. She's just so positive... And cute._

"So what about you Empress?" The cat's daydreams were popped when the question came up. It didn't seem like the best opportunity to hint towards her cruel lifestyle. "Oh," she stammered as she blushed. "I own a jewelry store by the main plaza." She fiddled with her paws. It wasn't a lie, but it felt weird saying it. For once she didn't want someone to know her role. She liked the casual conversation. It made the ideas of a normal life seem... not so bad. The conversation broke off when they arrived at the final stop. They walked off together before parting ways. 

Cooking Cat smiled, "I hope to see you again Empress. I often pass here on my home. Perhaps I'll stop by your store and say hi." The Empress couldn't help but get flustered, "Oh- oh yes! I would uh, love to see you again. I mean- If you want." The ginger cat chuckled and wave goodbye. The butterflies in her stomach remained even after the chef left. The fears of her empire crumbling didn't seem as bad. _Maybe... I can make this work in my favor after all._ She unlocked the doors to her store, and continued on her usual day. And while she returned the stolen goods, Cooking Cat's smile wouldn't leave her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "did that cat just compliment that female? u a simp-"


	4. I remember now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dwellers are connected to their masks, if the mask gets destroyed or lost, they lose all their memories of before. Perhaps that is why the Subconites are so happy, in exchange for the pains and joys of the past, they got an unburdened afterlife"
> 
> "In exchange for memories of a unlived past, you have to give up some of your own, Hat knew this, but still collected the storybook pages, after all 'Suffering is best shared,' Right?" -Suggested by EclipsesEnd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I read that headcanon, the only idea in my mind was "What if one of the Subconites read the storybook and all of their memories started flooding back. And for the first time, they feel distraught."

Everything faded when the queen snapped. Ice spread rapidly, consuming every dweller that lived in the kingdom's limits. Their masks were either scattered in the snow, or broken. Left like gravestones for the poor young souls. The bodies were frozen, buried underneath sheets of ice. All what remained was the masks.

Hat Kid spent most of her free time in Subcon after finishing her contractual obligations. Her reason was solely on annoying Snatcher at first. But compared to other places, Subcon was far more intriguing. Soon she took the chance to take note of everything. If Snatcher refused to tell her about Vanessa and Subcon's history, she would figure it out herself. And one source of information wasn't the specter himself. It was the Subconites.

"You really don't remember your past?" Hat Kid interrogated one of the Subconites hanging near swamp. They sat by the dock, feet dangling over the edge as they hummed. The Subconite pondered before giving a simple shrug, "Doesn't matter!"

"But don't you want to know who you were? Don't you even know what your name was?!"

The Subconite was silent, not giving an answer.

Her investigation was often crumbling. Snatcher seemed too conflicted to reveal anything, and the Subconites didn't even remember anything. According to those words, they just didn't care. They enjoyed their new life. There was no burdens working alongside Snatcher. They could no longer suffer either. They were like ghosts as well, even if they didn't look like Snatcher. There was only one more way to get information: the Time Rifts.

Time Rifts were dangerous, but when one is formed you got to take care of it right away. That's what Hat Kid learned when she started working with time pieces. One thing about Time Rifts was their ability to access old memories. This happened when a Time Rift formed near an individual. While exploring the strange location, storybook pages were scattered like leaves in the wind. The only way to see powerful moments of the person they caught. They weren't just any memories, they were the ones that formed them into who they are today. And while Hat Kid could respect their privacy, her curiosity just couldn't let go.

And so, one of the Time Rifts seemed to hold the pages about the Subconites. After gathering every single page, she organized them before leaving with the time piece. She sat in the forest as she read her new possession.

It hurt her as she read. Seeing the poor dwellers killed off from only one misunderstanding. Their souls trapped in Subcon, and masks destroyed. Snatcher seemed to be their only hope, a second chance. It all felt so depressing. _They were just kids_ _,_ Hat Kid thought to herself. _They didn't deserve it-_

"Hiya Hat Kid!" The greeting of one of the Subconites came from behind her. They were peering over her shoulder, "Whatcha reading?" She quickly closed the book, "IT'S NOTHING!"

The small Subconite snatched the book from her hands, "Ooo! I wanna read it!" Hat Kid tried to stop them, but it was too late. They began scanning through the book. Their cheerful expression now looked crushed. They looked up at Hat Kid, pain in their eyes. "Wha... What is this?" The Subconite dropped the book as they sank to the ground. "Why... Why do I feel like this...? Why do I feel so cold?" They clung to their face as if their whole world was collapsing. Their body started to shiver. They didn't notice Hat Kid holding them in her arms as everything came to light.

"...I remember now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay now i'm sad-


	5. Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince and the florist know each other (she's not just some random girl he met on that fateful day). What kind of relationship they have is up to you; they can either just be friends, the florist being the prince's confidant whenever Vanessa is being her possessive-self, or the prince subconsciously wants to start a new life with the florist to get away from Vanessa's cruelty streak. -KrekkaO1
> 
> (Heads up this oneshot will contain talks of abusive relationships!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo a chance to write about the florist for the first time! I like the idea of her being his only friend (cause maybe Vanessa banned him from seeing anyone else), and she was his wakeup call for being in an abusive relationship and she promised to help him leave.
> 
> By the way I will be giving her the name Penny (short for Penelope) cause I kind of don't wanna type the florist every sentence.

Over the two years they've been together, Vanessa has grown more toxic. Lukas knew how possessive Vanessa can be. But it felt so harrowing. She was paranoid over where he went or what he did. She made sure he never left the manor alone. She had servants check on him almost every hour. She took away things he loved. She cut ties from old friends. One night she even bleached his hair so the two can match.

What felt worse was the fact that the people around him encouraged it. He remembered his mother scowling at him for complaining. "She loves you," she would say. "She's had a hard childhood all alone with no one. Go easy on her." Lukas felt no need to argue against her, and only conformed to her conditions. He would never leave the manor without her. He would never talk to another girl. And even though it was a burden, he learned to just cope with it.

It was early in the morning when he woke to the sounds of yelling. Leaving his bedroom, he made his way downstairs to where the noise was coming from. It wasn't a shock to see Vanessa so angry. He was used to seeing the princess be in fits of rage. It got worse when her mother passed away. There were times she lashed out onto him. But the servants told him she was just grieving and didn't mean it. This time, she seemed to be agitated over the arrival of the flowers for the coronation coming up. The poor florist looked terrified seeing the princess upset. Lukas kept his distance until Vanessa left completely. Then he made his way downstairs to apologize.

"I am so sorry," he said as he bowed. "I'm afraid Vanessa has always had a bit of a temper."

"Is she ALWAYS like that? I mean, if I acted like that my parents would have probably grounded me for months."

Lukas chuckled nervously, "Heh. Well, not like anyone can try to stop her now. She is going to be the queen soon." The florist looked at him puzzled. "But aren't you going to be her husband?" She asked, still looking confused. "Haven't you tried talking to her about her behavior? Perhaps you can get through to her."

The prince only shook his head, "No way! She would probably accuse me of not loving her and give me the cold shoulder till I apologize." He felt his hand go around the back of his neck. "You know how these things are."

"But," she stammered. "That's messed up! She shouldn't be treating you like that!"

He felt his body freeze up. For the first time, someone ACTUALLY spoke out against it. Lukas has gotten so used to his treatment, he started feeling as if it was normal. And for once, someone cared about his wellbeing. He was about to ask her more, until he heard Vanessa in the distance, "My prince? Come here!"

The florist sighed, before waving out her hand. "Hey," she added. "If you ever wanna talk about this, or vent. Let me know. I may not be a therapist but I'll be happy to give whatever advice I can." Lukas grabbed her shoulder before she walked off. "Wait, I don't even know your name!"

"It's Penelope," she answered. "You can just call me Penny."

•••

From that day on, Lukas had a secret. Without Vanessa knowing, he would sneak out of his window almost every night and make his way to Penny's floral shop. And there, he got some advice on his relationship. Lukas had never really been in a relationship before Vanessa, he confessed about how deep down he never really felt comfortable with the ideas of relationships. Especially an arranged marriage down the line. And having children? That made him even more anxious.

"Things seemed fine at first, but over time she just grew more... Bitter. She didn't treat me nice some days, but then afterwards she would be swooning over me. It made me feel uncomfortable how one moment she will scream at me for wanting to pursue my career. And then the next moment she'll be clinging to my arm like nothing happened. I think... She's obsessed with me!"

Penny looked over to Lukas as he released all the bottled up feelings he kept from Vanessa. "That's... Pretty messed up."

He told her about how one time she actually hit him. And for the first time, he felt scared around her. No one would listen to him. Not even his parents. Everything just felt hopeless. "I just started to cope with it," he whimpered. "It was... Horrible." Those nights with Penny made him start to realize that this wasn't healthy. He finally came to grasp that this wasn't normal, and that he needed to get out. "But I don't know what to do," he cried out. "I feel that if I leave she would only drag me back. Or maybe... I might come back to her."

Lukas felt Penny put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He wanted to cry that night. He felt safe for once. Those nights spent with Penny made Lukas feel better. But even those talks didn't fix everything. They were just talks, ways for him to vent his frustrations. He couldn't keep doing it forever. And who knows how long it'll take for Vanessa to catch wind.

"I got an idea," Penny proposed. "I've been planning on moving out from my parents. Start my own flower shop outside of Subcon. You should come with me." Lukas stammered at the idea, "B-but I'm getting married next month!"

"But this isn't healthy Lukas!"

"Wha- What if I just come out here every night to v- vent to you?"

"Lukas you can't keep doing this! Having to sneak out so you can actually express your concerns?! This is gonna take a toll on your mental health!"

"But Vanessa-"

He felt Penny grab him with both of her hands. Lukas noticed that he was starting to shake too. "Lukas, I know you are a good person. But for once you need to consider how you feel. Vanessa has her own issues, and she's taking that out on you. You don't deserve to be the victim." She pulled him into a hug, and Lukas felt himself start to sob. He couldn't hold himself back, he sobbed onto her like a child. He was still shaking, and he felt Penny's fingers run along his back trying to soothe him. He didn't care if he looked like a pathetic little prince crying out. He just wanted to leave.

•••

A plan was set into motion. Lukas told Vanessa about leaving for law school. Everyone will assume he's off there, when secretly he will leave for good. He made his way to Penny's floral shop to purchase a bouquet for Vanessa. He hoped it to be a final token of farewell, even if she won't know the meaning. "Tonight," she whispered as she took the money. Lukas felt his heart race. And he started to feel happy. He held the bouquet and made his way to the manor to see Vanessa one last time...


	6. I don't dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebels don't have time to dance when freedom is on the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last ones were rather sad, let's try to do something fun before I probably get suggested more sad topics-

Mu never understood what Hat Kid's deal was. The girl LITERALLY stole almost all of her time pieces, practically rewrote time just to remove the so called "bad guys", and tried to kill the girl that used to be her friend. So when Hat Kid was willing to give her a spare time piece, she was confused. What made the mustached girl even more confused was when Hat Kid invited her onto her spaceship. All for the purpose of "hanging out". Rebels don't hang out. She should be working towards getting her home back. But the alien insisted. Mu didn't have a choice. If the kid can apparently drag a ghost into a bff contract, then there is no point resisting.

This wasn't Mu's first time on the spaceship. Everything looked the same from last time she was here. …Stealing time pieces. "This was a mistake," she mumbled to herself. Hat Kid seemed to have migrated some of the pillows from her bedroom into the main area. Two small piles of pillows laid by a tv, and Hat Kid did a swan dive into her pile.

"...What are we doing?" Mu didn't sit on the pillows, she stood there awkwardly as she didn't know what to do. Hat Kid pointed to the tv, "Relaxing, hanging out. Whatever you call it."

Mu sighed, "Seems rather a waste of time."

The alien girl stuck out her tongue in response. "Oh come on. You don't wanna just laze about for once? Do something OTHER than foil the Mafia?" She grabbed a light green pillow shaped like a moon and hugged it close to her chest. "We can watch tv, or stargaze. Oh! Maybe we can have a dance party? Rumbi loves music, you should see them swirl around!"

"Ugh, NO. No way. Pass."

Hat Kid gasped dramatically, "Whaaa? You seriously don't like to dance?" She stood up from her mini mountain of pillows. "But... That's like not liking fun!" Mu rolled her eyes and gave a shrug. "Rebels don't dance Hat Kid." She swung her cape around and held her head high. "We fight!"

"...That's lame."

"I- It's not lame!"

Hat Kid flopped back onto the pillows. "Just cause you're a 'rebel' doesn't mean you can't enjoy things." The truth was, Mu did dance. Did. She used to be playful and childish. She used to have fun, even if not many of the other kids wanted to play with her. And she would dance at events, as if no one was watching her. She was carefree. She was happy. But then Mu grew up.

The hatted girl got up and grabbed Mu's hand. She dragged her away from the pillows into the center of the spaceship. She held both of her hands and began to twirl her around. "NOPE," Mu shouted. But to her surprise, the kid had a firm grip on her. "GEEZ HAT KID HOW STRONG ARE YOU?"

Hat Kid spun Mu around. Her red cloak swung with her like a tornado of maroon. The mustached girl could hear the little robot chime in the background, almost like music. In the heat of the moment, she took the alien's hands and pulled her close before dipping her down like a tango. Hat Kid had a smirk on her face, "What was that then about not dancing?" Mu felt herself blush, "...Shut up."

The rebel pulled Hat Kid back up, and was suddenly hoisted up into the air. Hat Kid was lifting Mu up, despite the fact that Mu was slightly taller. "Wha- SERIOUSLY?! How strong are you aliens?!" She was spun around while being held, before the two landed into the pillow of pillows. The two girls couldn't help but laugh as Rumbi started to nudge Mu's hand. Hat Kid panted before getting up, "I guess rebels DO dance huh?"

Mustache girl covered her face with her hood and groaned, "This never happened!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's a really short story but like I just wanted to make something wholesome. Just kids being kids and having fun.


	7. Time's Mishap (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When Hat started her journey, she had a partner. Timmy. The two were best friends, two peas in a pod. When clearing a time rift, Timmy slipped off a platform.... and didn't come back. Even when the rift was cleared, nothing. Not a hint of anything.... Bow (Who's from the planet we travel on) finds put about this, and attempts to comfort her best friend." -EclipsesEnd

It was assignment day. When they turned nine years old, each student would choose a partner and be assigned to a task. Hat Kid spent her time learning how to transport time pieces while figuring out how to handle time rifts. But no one worked alone. Her partner was a boy named Timmy. The two were close since they were toddlers. No one understood the bond they had. But it was strong, and many people complimented their friendship and teamwork. They hardly fought, loved exploring, and enjoyed each other's company. Overall, they seemed like the perfect duo. Perfect enough to be assigned together.

After the ceremony, Hat Kid ran to the assignment charts to see where she placed in the tests. As expected, one of her friends Bow had earned the second highest placing. Hat Kid smiled, _Bow was so worried about the tests. This should make her relieved._ The test placing is meant to help sort new workers into suitable jobs. Highest means the pick of any job you want, while lower numbers mean only specific jobs can work for you. Out of the placement of twenty five kids, Hat Kid got seventh place. Timmy got fifth.

"Boo!" A voice from behind Hat Kid almost made her jump out of her skin. She turned around to see Timmy giving a huge grin. "Dangit Timmy," she punched his arm playfully. "You scared me!"

Timmy looked up at the chart and found his name. "Looks like I got a better score than you," he bragged. "Can't wait to rub it in your face when we get to our new ship."

Hat Kid smirked, "We'll see. After all, I'm a much better pilot than you!"

"Hah! You wish you were as good as me!"

She rolled her eyes, "PLEASE Timmy. You almost crashed into an asteroid field."

"Oh come on it was ONE TIME!"

The two shared a few laughs as they made their way to task placement. The lady behind the counter took their names, looking quite amused at the grades they received. "So," Timmy asked. "We still doing cargo and repair crew?" Hat Kid nodded before the reception worker handed her a pink clipboard with the waivers for their new jobs. Timmy watched as Hat Kid scribbled the blank squares before taking it from her to sign his own name. "Go have a seat," the receptionist said while scanning the clipboard. "Once your names are called, your ship will be ready."

Timmy nudged Hat Kid before they walked off. He pointed towards a familiar face not far away. Bow was leaving from one of the reception desks. "RACE YA," Hat Kid yelled. She bolted over to Bow, practically tackling the girl down. Timmy made his way over. Despite them being the same age, Timmy was quite taller than the girls. From first glance he looked older too. He noticed from the distance a familiar face has arrived by the entrance. His father, Tim. The CEO of time. He grabbed Hat Kid's hat to get her attention. "My pops is wanting me. Let me know when our names get called." She grabbed the hat back, "Yeah yeah. I'll be talking to Bow."

Bow and Hat Kid sat on the light orange chairs after Timmy walked off. Hat Kid swung her legs around as she sat, "Nice job on that placing. Second place will definitely get you some good tasks." Bow Kid chuckled nervously. "Honestly, I'm still in shock. I didn't think I'd do well at all."

"Hey," Hat Kid snapped. "Stop doubting yourself! You're smart!" Bow Kid blushed before asking Hat Kid about her job placement. "Was cargo and repair crew still available?"

"Oh yeah," she said. "Me and Timmy are going together!"

"Heh, I'm not surprised at all."

Hat Kid looked over to see Timmy still talking to the CEO. _I'm sure he's happy to make his dad proud. I need to say goodbye to my parents if we end up leaving tomorrow morning."_

"So what did you end up doing Bow? With that grade, you can do whatever you want!"

"Science and engineering," she announced with a hint of pride. "It's hard work. But I love that kind of stuff."

"I get what you mean. I feel the same about exploring across space, fixing any time rifts that pop up."

The announcements came over the loudspeaker, "ALL SCIENTISTS AND ENGINEERS, PLEASE REPORT TO BAY 1." Bow Kid got up and gave a quick hug before parting ways. "Tell Timmy I'd said good luck!" She ran off to join the other excited kids leaving. Not long after, her name was called along with Timmy. He seemed to have heard it to, as they both made their way to the docking station to see their ship for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will dive into the headcanon prompt, just wanted to set the mood for part one.


	8. Time's Mishap (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When Hat started her journey, she had a partner. Timmy. The two were best friends, two peas in a pod. When clearing a time rift, Timmy slipped off a platform.... and didn't come back. Even when the rift was cleared, nothing. Not a hint of anything.... Bow (Who's from the planet we travel on) finds put about this, and attempts to comfort her best friend." -EclipsesEnd

It wasn't long till they found their first time rift. It was spotted not far from their home world, and seemed to be in early development. The perfect one for their first time rift together. Training wasn't the same, after all time rifts can be quite odd for obstacles. Most of the time it can depend on taking parts of the location and implementing it. Hat Kid's training was only simple parkour and how to dismantle the time rift. It was simple, just grab the time rift and the rift will collapse. Then everyone in it will be brought back safe and sound.

When she and Timmy arrived, Hat Kid couldn't help but marvel at how the time rift look. The white slick platforms looked so pristine. The air felt cool, almost chilly at first. Timmy took the first few steps. "Be careful," he called out. "This seems a lot more slippery." He was right. The first few platforms felt almost like ice. It made running hard, but jumping a challenge. Hat Kid felt relived she had someone nearby. Because the time rift seemed new, there wasn't too many obstacles that stood in their way. Just simple jumping and climbing.

The last few platforms were finally here. Hat Kid made her way up with ease. And now it was Timmy's turn. The boy made a running start up for the final platform. But it didn't work. He reached out, ready to grab the ledge. But Timmy didn't get close enough. The boy started to plummet to his death, all from one simple mistake.

Hat Kid began to panic. Her friend didn't make it. There was nothing underneath them! She quickly grabbed the time piece and cleared the rift. According to all emergency training, _If your partner were to be hurt or in danger, clear the rift on your own. There is the possibility of them returning with you all safe and sound._ Hat Kid found herself back on the asteroid, where they found the rift. She waited. And waited. …But Timmy never came back.

•••

It was only a year later when Hat Kid met Bow. It was during a little slip up, losing some time pieces on her way back home. She was excited to head back home. It was a year since she saw her parents and friends. _And a year since Timmy disappeared._ But home would have to wait. 

Even though she found a majority of the time pieces, her ship located some strange activity from the metros. Hat Kid has never been there before, it was all unfamiliar territory. She wasn't expecting on seeing a familiar face so soon.

"Hat Kid?" A voice was heard behind her. Standing by the trams, was Bow Kid.

"BOW?!" Hat Kid ran up and tackled Bow yet again. "What are you doing here?!"

Bow Kid shuffled her feet nervously, "I uh... Live here now."

"But what about the whole science and engineering path?"

The two girls made their way by the food stalls, sitting on some of the benches. "I left," Bow confessed. "It all started when I came here. I didn't plan to stay that long, only a day. But I love it here! I resigned. Yeah, they weren't too happy. But I don't regret it. I've actually became a bit of a star around here."

"That's so cool!" Hat Kid gave Bow another hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"So," Bow asked. "Where's Timmy?"

Hat Kid's excitement grew silent. She stared down at her feet dangling from the bench. "He's uh... He died." Bow's smile faded. "Oh my gosh," she said in a hushed voice. "Hattie, I'm so sorry." Hat Kid never really got to mourn for Timmy. A part of her didn't really accept him as dead, just gone. As if one day he'd come back. But he never did. And work kept Hat Kid busy. She had no time to break her missions and come back to report the death. Her task filled the whole in her heart. And then Hat Kid started to cry.

"I should have tried harder," she wept. "I wasn't good enough. I just kept working, never accepting the truth." Hat Kid missed Timmy so much. She missed training alongside him. She missed him bragging over small things like winning a video game. She missed his humor, the way they would play. She loved Timmy, he felt closer to her than her family. Deep down, he felt like the brother Hat Kid never had. She cried on the bench, Bow comforting her. Finally after a year, Hat Kid was able to grieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I went a little off the headcanon with stating that Bow was the same alien as them. But I like the idea of her being the same as Hat Kid, but she left and went to live in the metro as a now popstar.


	9. Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After /finally/ beating Ultra Snatcher, she earns it. The Shadow Puppet costume. Thrilled and proud, she shows it off to her friends, the Subconites, Cooking Cat, Conductor and Grooves, Mu, etc! But... well it leads most of them to jump to a....certain conclusion."-EclipsesEnd

Hat Kid knew that going into the death wishes that it would be harsh and painful. And Snatcher sure wasn't exaggerating. Those silly contracts from Subcon were NOTHING compared to her new ones. The kid never thought she'd prefer doing Vanessa again over some of her new tasks. Some weren't bad, like for example the updated Subcon Well contract. But others definitely questioned Hat Kid's decisions on taking Snatcher's offer. While it was hard running through a train with a bomb about to explode in ten seconds, Hat Kid found out that fighting her newly found friends were the toughest ones. They were much more powerful under the hands of Snatcher, and having to beat up your friends AGAIN wasn't fun.

But it all felt worth it when Hat Kid achieved the shadow puppet costume, she finally did the impossible. Snatcher was quite annoyed that his book didn't work out as he intended. The little girl truly seemed like she could conquer all. With pride, she dawned her new costume as she checked in on how her friends were doing.

The Subconites ran into her as she descended onto Subcon first. A few of the smaller ones crawled onto her. "Glad to see you finally join our ranks," one of the taller ones said. "You're gonna fit right in!" Hat Kid didn't really take to consideration what the dweller meant. As much as she loved playing with the Subconites, she wanted to visit the Conductor and DJ Grooves. Since Snatcher kind of forcefully took their souls along with Mu for the use of the death wish contracts, she wanted to check in on how they were doing. Losing your soul was an unpleasant feeling. Hat Kid understood the cold emptiness that one would sense. She waved goodbye to the Subconites as she ran off.

"Huh," a pudgy one chimed as she took off. "Where would a ghost be going at this time?"

•••

The studio was quite vacant. After the annual bird movie awards, many of the workers would spend the next few months taking it easy before the directors send them the plans for next year. Because of this, not many birds were around. But Hat Kid knew the directors would still be here. Those two were quite competitive. Even though this is considered the time for rest, Hat Kid knew that they would never take a break. She snuck past the sleeping receptionist and strolled onto the movie sets. Everything was empty, like a ghost town. The sounds of talking and a familiar accent came from floors below. She jumped between platforms and made her way to the two birds to say hi.

"My neck has been killin' me since that horrid night," the yellow owl groaned as he took a swig of his beverage. "I sure hope the lassie is alright after that." He paused for a moment before he gave a look of dread... somehow. "What if she's mad at us?! I almost killed the poor girl before! She's never gonna trust me again!"

"I'm sure the darling would understand," the penguin reassured him. "She's a sweet child." The two seemed to be sitting by the stage where the fight took place. They both looked tired, feathers ruffled as they reflected on what went down. Hat Kid stood on the rafters, hoping to get their attention.

Her plan worked. The Conductor dropped the flask as he noticed the shadow of the girl looking over them. "L- L-Lassie?!" He started to shake as he pointed towards the rafters. She tilted her head, _Why is he scared?_ She started to make her way down. "IT'S A GHOST," the Conductor screamed. "SHE'S COME TO HAUNT MEH FOR WHAT I'VE DONE!" The owl got up and started making a run for it.

"Darling wait!" Grooves got up and followed him. "Face your fears darling! Overcome the tides!"

She stood in the shadows as she watched the two birds flee the stage. _Why are they running away from me?_

•••

Confused still, Hat Kid walked out of the studio and wandered around the borders of Mafia Town. Mafia members lurking around ran at the sight of her. _Not a big surprise,_ she thought. _I did kind of ruin their ruler's life._ Her mind came back to the two birds. _Are they mad at me for fighting them? I didn't wanna hurt them... But we both had no choice._ Another familiar face was hanging by the beachside. It was Mustache Girl. She seemed to be drawing in the sand. Cooking Cat was nearby, probably monitoring her so she wouldn't get into more trouble. After the whole time piece fiscal, Mu apologized for letting the power go over her head. Because of her slight anger issues and feisty personality, Cooking Cat decided to help her out for a bit and be a responsible guardian for the little mustached girl.

"OH MY GOD, HAT KID!" The yelling of Mu startled Hat Kid' train of thought and soon she was pinned to the ground. Mu stood over her panicking. "OH MY GOD, DID THE MAFIA DO THIS? OR THAT LONG NOODLE GUY?!" She grab Hat Kid's neck and shook her around. "I'LL AVENGE YOU GHOST OF HAT KID!"

Thankfully, Cooking Cat stepped in. She pulled Mu away softly and helped Hat Kid regain her posture. "Calm down sweetie," Cooking Cat purred. "Hat Kid's fine!"

"Yeah," Hat Kid reassured Mu. "It's just a costume! I'm not actually..." Then it clicked. "...Oops."

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Oh gosh," she groaned as Hat Kid facepalmed her self. "No wonder everyone's been acting weird! I thought they were nervous around me for having to fight them for Snatcher. But they thought I was dead!" Guess that explains why the mafia ran off and the Subconites were excited to see her join up with them. She felt Cooking Cat place a paw on her shoulder, "Don't worry. I bet you gave everyone a fright huh?"

Mu looked embarrassed and hid her face under her hood. "My bad for tackling and shaking you," she mumbled as Cooking Cat waited for her to apologize.

"Maybe I should find the Conductor next," Hat Kid mentioned. "I was wondering why he was screaming at me in terror." The cat's calm expression looked quite worried after that. And she escorted the kids to the studio to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess a summary to this chapter is "Everyone doesn't have a braincell except for Cooking Cat."
> 
> Anyways I've been updating a lot huh? Tbh this stuff is fun to write since online school is long and stressful. It's turning into a nice way to help take my mind off things.


	10. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hat Kid steals back her Time Pieces from the Empress (much like in the game). Not only does she do this to get back what's rightfully hers, but she's afraid the Empress - like everyone else on the planet she had called a friend (Mustache Girl, the bird director/s, the Snatcher) - will turn on her once she's "no longer useful." It frightens and saddens her to think she may be "double-crossed" again, and she doesn't want to get hurt like that ever again.  
> Maybe the core theme of the headcanon is that Hat Kid develops "trust issues."-Krekka01

The word "friend" just didn't ring with Hat Kid. _I hurt them._ She would worry as she sat in her spaceship. _They hurt me. They wanted the time pieces. They wouldn't forgive me. They're just gonna leave me._ She fidgeted in her chair. The thoughts refused to leave her head. _They don't really like you._

Snatcher watched her enter her bedroom and flop onto the bed. He looked up from his book, seeing her cheerful attitude gone. Sure, Snatcher considered her behavior annoying. But that's what made her stand out to him than his other victims. Unlike those cowards, she actually fought and defeated him. She gave him the chance to be friends. Despite him saying that's not how contracts work. He floated away from the pillows and came to her side. **"Hey kiddo,"** he hissed softly. She gave no response. Snatcher didn't really know what was up with her, so he did what he does best: Offer another contract. It seemed like the solution to any problem. But no, Hat Kid ignored him and sulked out of the room.

_He's gonna trick you. He's gonna kill you. He's gonna leave you to rot._ Hat Kid held back tears as she left Snatcher's side. The ship didn't feel right, so she decided to descend onto the earth below. Snatcher watched her leave, the ghost's smile fading into worry.

Hat Kid arrived on the outskirts of Subcon. She didn't really care where she was going, the girl just walked. A stroll seemed like the best way to help derail her nerves. _No, why would they not like me? I mean... I did get mixed in with their lives._ She kicked around a rock that was on her path. _And then you took away the time pieces. They are just using you to get them._ Her hands curled up into fists as she walked. _Follow the protocols. Don't get attached, don't trust anyone._

"Hey Hat Kid!" A voice from above called for her. From the few trees outside the forest, the little mustached girl sat on one of the lower branches. The rebel gave a wave before climbing down. Hat Kid flinched when Mu held out her clenched hand for a fist bump. _You ruined her life,_ Hat Kid felt her body shake. _She just wanted her home back. And you ruined her only chances. She hates you. Despises you. She's gonna steal those time pieces back, or get her revenge._ "Is something up?" Mu put her hand down as she watched the alien tremble like a leaf. "I was wondering if you wanna hang out later?"

_She's just saying it to gain your trust. She doesn't really care about you._

Hat Kid covered her face with her hat. "No thanks," she mumbled before running off. As the alien ran, Mu felt her heart sank. "Great going Mu," she said to herself. "She's probably still scared of you for almost destroying time." She put her hands in the pockets of her hood and left. The alien girl ran for quite some time, stopping to finally catch her breath by some buildings. She made quite the distance, as she noticed a familiar building with the bird skull logo. Luck wasn't in her favor. The two directors seemed to be outside the studio, noticing her running by.

"Lass?" The familiar scratchy voice called out to her. _He hates you. You ruined his movie. You ruined everything. Him and Grooves._ Hat Kid turned and tried beaming herself back onto the ship. It was the only place away from the 'friends'. Tears started to swell as she went to the engine room to hide herself. Using her cloak to wipe the tears, Hat Kid trembled underneath the table. _Of course they don't like you. You're an alien who meddled with their lives. They are lying, using you. You've never mattered to them._ She let out a whimper as she tried holding back her sobs. _They are gonna hurt you._

She felt herself fall back into the situations that led to this. Messing up Mu's plans, ruining the director's movies. They all tried to kill her before, and they'll do it again. And then their was the Empress. The terrifying cat who chased her down the metros. Since her passage to the ship didn't work underground, Hat Kid felt as if she was gonna die. She felt every moment close to death revolve around her. The sharp glare of the cat burned itself into her memory. And when she thought of that, Hat Kid thought of all the other horrible things. The Conductor with his knives, Snatcher stealing her hat, and Mu kicking her away from her throne. It hurt. It hurt so much.

A hand shook her away from her nightmares. The long claws of Snatcher pulled her out from the desk, his body wrapped around her like a snake. His glowing face didn't show mischief as usual. It showed panic. **"Kiddo? You doing okay?"**

"Stop lying to me!" Hat Kid tried to pry herself away as she yelled. "You don't really care about me! You're just gonna use me again like everyone else!"

Snatcher paused before answering, **"I never hated you kid."**

"Huh?"

**"I know I come off as well... Mean."** The ghost seemed rather embarrassed as he talked. **"But compared to other victims, you're actually the best one I've ever had."** He raised a claw and rested it on Hat Kid's head. **"I can't believe I'm saying this but... I'm happy to have you around. And uh... I could never think of 'using you' or whatever you mean."**

The alien sniffed before answering with a hug. Snatcher flinched at the reaction. **"You uh... Not gonna tell anyone about me being caring for once? I got a reputation to keep."** Hat Kid gave a small chuckle and shook her head. "Nope! I'm never gonna let this slide." She continued hugging him, her thoughts still staying. But seeing that he came to comfort her, made things seem not so bad. 

"I thought you and the others were just lying to me, using me." She used her arm to wipe the snot from her nose. "Heh, guess that sounds stupid saying it out loud."

Snatcher sighed, **"No, it's not stupid. Everyone's had negative thoughts like that. Insecure thoughts, paranoia."** He rested his head on the floor of the ship. **"Heck, it took my a while to get over the idea that Vanessa won't come after me again. Stuff like that isn't normal. You just gotta remember that most of the time those thoughts are just nothing but thoughts. They aren't gonna come true. I'm sure those birds care about you a lot. I mean, didn't they ask you to star in their movies again?"** Hat Kid gave a slow nod. **"And didn't the loud brat want to make it up to you after everything?"** Hat Kid gave another nod.

"But it's not stupid," she cried out in protest. "Stuff like that happens! The world isn't always so nice!"

**"Well, yeah. You got a point there. But if you focus on all the bad things, you'll miss out on the good things."** Hat Kid leaned against him, the two in silence. "Did your thoughts ever go away?" she asked. "About Vanessa coming back."

**"...Nah kiddo. I still get the nightmares sometimes. But hey, the past is the past! I'm sure you and I can beat her up when the time comes!"** Hat Kid laughed, her eyes growing heavy as she laid beside the ghost. "Thanks Snatcher," she whispered. "Never thought I'd get some decent advice from a ghost."

He closed his eyes and let the girl sleep against him, **"You're always gonna have thoughts like that, even when you get older."** He talked softly to himself as she fell asleep. **"But I won't leave you kiddo. We'll stay with you."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has suffered from trust issues in the past and still now, this chapter was calming to write. Developing out the advice that Snatcher gave is advice I learned from my partner actually. I used to be scared that if I mess up once she would leave me and hate me. I would fear that maybe she didn't really love me and only dealt with me out of pity. But at the end of the day, most of those thoughts aren't even true. They're just negative things that my brain wants to jump to conclusions on.


	11. It's lonely in space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's actually a line ingame, in the "Good Morning!" part of the game, at the very beginning. Part of it is: "Putting faces on potatoes and pretending they're people" yeah... -EclipsesEnd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO HOW DID I NEVER KNOW ABOUT THIS OKAY-  
> Like I know its probably there to be funny and childish but it sounds kind of lonely. Like what if she never really had friends or people around her. Maybe that's why she never really talked, cause she never really interacted with ACTUAL people before. Like what if while on the planet they see how lonely she is and deprived of any communication based affection I CAN GO ON AND ON IT'S JUST THIS ONE LINE IS MAKING ME QUESTION THINGS-

Space was lonely. And considering that Hat Kid wasn't in much contact with her family, it stayed that way for a long time in her life. The alien was so used to not being around other people that her time on the earth below was weird to say the least. She didn't talk much because she just wasn't used to talking for so long. But even if she didn't talk much she ADORED being around other people. For once her world wasn't so lonely. It felt nice to hear and be around others. Even if one of those folks happened to be trying to kill her.

Snatcher thought that the final contract would seal all ties and be the end to their story. But the little girl vandalizing on the contract didn't make him happy. Crude scribbles were done all over his fine penmanship, and the lovely photos of him posing with 'get out signs'. Truly the best contract to get the message across. But how could the girl refuse it? WHY would she refuse it? He was a ghost! He was meant to be the bane of some's existence. His only job was to terrorize all who enter his forest. And yet a little kid; A KID FOR GOD'S SAKE, wanted to be his 'bff'. The idea made him want to laugh. He wanted to tear up the contract right in front of her. Especially when she wanted to drag him onto her ship. But with the girl threatening him with her umbrella, it didn't seem like the best route, so he decided to ride this one out.

**_If the brat wants me to visit her FINE. Maybe that'll get her to shut up and leave me alone._**

The two arrived and the specter found himself staring out the large window. The view of the stars and the planet below memorized him in a way. It felt like something the prince would love. But that prince died long ago. What Snatcher was now, he wasn't the prince. He was his own entity, a new being.

Hat Kid proceeded to take care of some stuff in the engine room as Snatcher stargazed. Announcements were held over the speakers around the spaceship, giving out the agenda for the alien. Snatcher felt like tuning it out. But he couldn't help but notice a sentence standing out. "Putting faces on potatoes and pretending they are people."

It seemed childish and silly. Making sense since the kid had a literal mountain of pillows in her room. But that sentence made Snatcher feel on edge. It slowly came together. She didn't seem terrorized around Snatcher most of the time. She felt happy to hear the ghost ramble about his books. In fact, he saw her interacting with almost every minion he had. **_No wonder the kid is wanting to befriend me,_** he realized. _**She doesn't have any other friends.**_

The old memories of his past life felt as if they were crawling back to him. Painful memories he shoved away and forced himself to try and forget. Memories of being alone in the manor. Vanessa forbade him from having many friends. She kept on saying that he doesn't need them when he can be friends with her. "You do love me right?" She would plead while her eyes held pity. And the prince agreed to not associate with anyone else. Only his dear princess. His queen. It was sad, he felt desperate to not just talk to someone but at least listen to someone! Someone other than her!

And it only grew worse when he was locked away in that... _**place. The cold walls felt as if they were collapsing around him. Her singsong like voice never leaving his head. He desperately wanted out. He just wanted to be somewhere other than that place. He never wanted to reflect on that past again.**_ But something pulled him out of those thoughts.

He felt someone crawling over him and sitting beside him as he laid curled up on the floor. The ~~brat~~ kid has returned from her small tasks and stared up at Snatcher. He understood Hat Kid's loneliness. He may have been a heartless ghost stealing souls, but he felt something different with Hat Kid. He felt as if she meant more to him. The way she looked up to him, even if he wasn't the best role model. At least for now, it wouldn't hurt to keep her company in space. Temporarily of course, he'd probably flee when Hat Kid starts telling him he's going soft. But for now, he let her lay by his side as he rambled about some stories of him haunting Subcon the past hundred years.


	12. The lost daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When Hat arrived in Subcon, she felt familiar to everyone. To the Subconites her cheerful kind nature was comforting, different but comforting. To the Dwellers, her warmth was something that gave them memories of a shingling crown and a brilliant laugh. To Snatcher, it was like his past had come back to, ironically enough, haunt him. To Vanessa, she was a child of that wretched florist and her dearest prince. To Subcon, she was the reincarnation of the Prince. To her home planet, she was a failure."-EclipsesEnd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in short, here's what this oneshot will be: Hat Kid was actually the prince's child. I've seen headcanons of her being the daughter of the prince and Vanessa but Vanessa treated her horrible. So what if the prince often took her to see the florist and the florist became more of a mother to her than Vanessa? I don't know just playing around cause I got writers block oof

It all started with a feeling in his gut. Looking at small child, about ten years old. Brown hair, just like _him._ She had such ambition, and showed no fear. It all just felt so familiar, but it couldn't be. It didn't make sense, Snatcher swore she was dead. He's lost track of time. It felt as if it's been decades. _**No, it can't be.**_

The dwellers felt familiar to Hat Kid. They gave off a presence of nostalgia. She didn't understand it, how she felt. But it was nice. It was comforting. As if in another life, she knew them.

In the manor, Vanessa despised her the moment the child stepped in. She looked just like him, her sweet prince. But she wasn't her sweet prince. She belonged to that _**bitch.**_ Who sold flowers, and grew quite fond of her prince. **_MY PRINCE._** Vanessa made sure that the florist was dead. But why was this child here? And why did the child make her feel rage?

•••

_Hat Kid knew she wasn't like the others. She wasn't born part of her home world. She was found, adopted. A traveler found her as a toddler, abandoned in the snow. She would have died, but she was saved. But deep down she wondered why. She felt judged growing up, not being the same as them. She had to work harder to prove herself. And for what? To be seen as nothing but a failure?! Hat Kid should have left. She had the chances too. But deep down she wanted to make them proud. Show and prove to them that she really mattered._

_But they never will accept me, she realized. If they don't even like me, why did they save me?!_

In Subcon, she felt memories come back. Vague, cloudy ones. Everything felt familiar to her touch. The dwellers and minion's voices sounded natural. And the ghost himself. Snatcher. She didn't fear him, she only enjoyed his company. All because something just felt odd. His laughter, his fluffy neck, his smile. And he felt the same thing. Her hair, her voice, her eyes. She bore resemblance to his old self. But it was bizarre to Snatcher. There was no way, it must be a coincidence.

He never saw the day the queen snapped. The prince was sealed off in the dungeons below, the ice creeping around him slowly. Snatcher only learned later on that the queen killed off everyone. He only assumed the florist was dead, and so was his dear daughter. He mourned for her in the dungeons, feeling as if he failed her. **"This can't be her,"** he mumbled to himself when he first encountered Hat Kid.

And despite the facts that laid around him, it all seemed too real. He went up to her one day and asked a simple question, **"Who are your parents?"**

"Oh, I think they are dead." Hat Kid didn't look fazed. "I was found in the snow by someone from another world and was raised there. I think I was four at that time."

**"...Do you remember your parents?"**

Hat Kid raised a hand to her chin as she thought. "Not really," she said. "Everything's a blur. All I remember is that I think I grew up more with my father than my mother." She gave a shrug before walking off, "Guess they were divorced or something!"

Snatcher wanted to stop her from walking away. It must have been true, but how can he say it? What can he even say? **"Another day,"** he concluded. **"I'll tell her another day when she's ready. …When I'm ready."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super proud with this one cause again I got writers block. Who knows maybe I'll come back to this one and rewrite it someday.


	13. The parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hat Kid comes from a happy home (without being adopted and such), and lives in a society that is, at worst, strict (but not unfair). One day, Hat Kid decides to travel space and time to learn about its wonders firsthand due to wanderlust (and since being cooped up in school is boring). Eventually, she yearns to return home to her family to share her experiences.  
> But if you REALLY want some kind of drama in her life, maybe part of the reason Hat Kid decided to explore was to get away from her arguing parents, because she didn't want to keep dealing with them fighting all the time (as well as the stress of it all). Eventually, she grows to miss her parents, and decides to return.-Krekkao1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly it's nice to take a break and write something like this. While I do enjoy some angst, I like the idea of her leaving to fulfill her first job with transporting time pieces and she is super excited to see her parents. Also included a little extra part to "what if her parents got to meet the new friends she made along the way".

It's been almost a year since Hat Kid saw her family. While it was just a year, it seemed like decades. But Hat Kid knew going into the task that she would be gone for a while. After all, despite looking like seven, it's not uncommon for kids her age to begin work. And she was happy to work under Tim himself and the transportation of time pieces.

She pulled into the star system, and hovered around the planet below her. It all felt so lovely. The planet below her was quite bland compared to others. But it was still home, and she loved it. The pure white surfaces were almost like time rifts. Everything looked so polished, and delicate. She beamed herself down to the planet below. Nothing changed, cyan colored hedges grew around the entrance. Pink and white flowers were growing along the teal vines. And the white marble floor was smooth that she could almost slide on it. Hat Kid didn't have time to wander. Out of the small crowd where she landed, three recognizable faces stood by one of the hourglass shaped fountains. A tall woman with short brown hair, a man wearing a top hat just like her. And the little toddler hanging nearby.

"MOM! DAD!" Hat Kid ran and jumped into her parent's arms. She felt tears of joy smear on her father's arms. But none of that matter. She was so happy to finally be home. The little girl broke away from the hug when she saw the little one clinging to her mom's leg. When Hat Kid left, her little sister was about three years old. But according to the letters from home, she had just turn four. Hat Kid kneeled down, waiting for her sister to walk over to her.

The alien toddler waddled away and into Hat Kid's arms. "I think she missed you," her father chuckled.

"Now," her mother clapped her hands together. "Tell me EVERYTHING! I want to know everything we missed in your time away!"

"I think you owe me an explanation first," Hat Kid pouted. "What happened while I was gone?"

Hat Kid carried her little sister as she joined her parents on the stroll back home. It reminded Hat Kid of walking home with friends after school. It gave her nostalgia, and she reflected on racing Bow Kid back home almost every day. Hat Kid already missed Bow. While Hat planned on heading back home for a year or two, Bow planned on staying on the same planet they crashed onto. She found fame with the metro cats, and after discussing with her father about staying for longer, she remained there. _I gotta remember to visit her down the road,_ she thought while watching her little sister continued patting on her back like bongos. _I should visit Cooking Cat as well. Snatcher, Conductor, Grooves._

"Not much has changed for us here," her mom said with content. "It has been quiet in the house without you. While I did enjoy that silence for writing, I did miss the noise." Hat Kid listened to her mom discuss the new books she was working on, while her father talked about the family bookstore. Everything was still the same. And Hat enjoyed the peace and tranquility. They arrived at the light blue house. Toys were scattered across the lavender grass lawn, different than the green grass around Mafia Town. Her dad unlocked the door, and the four entered and made their way to the kitchen. "I'm gonna give Capella a snack." Hat handed her sister off, and ran off to her old room. "Don't go too far!"

Hat opened the door covered in stickers across the hall. Her room was covered in a thin layer of dust, but nothing changed. Her bed was littered with the remaining pillows and stuff animals she didn't take with her. Her star covered blinds covered most of the window, her desk empty, and drawers left open with nothing in it. She flopped on her dusty bed, sneezing from the particles now in the air. Hat's eyes wandered to the open door where her mom was walking in, her dad right behind her. "Capella's asleep," she whispered before closing the door. "So what happened?"

"It's a long story," she sighed. "Everything was going smoothly until an interruption on my way home. The time pieces got scattered, but hey I got it handled! But it was a long journey. I had to take down the mafia, I got to star in movies for birds, I lost my soul, saw goat people-"

Her dad interrupted right away, "Woah hold on! Like, lost LOST your soul?!"

She gave a simple shrug, "It's not that big of a deal. He's my best friend now, after he tried to kill me."

"HE TRIED TO KILL YOU?!" Hat thought her mother's yells was gonna wake up her sister. "In his defense," she raised her hands up at her parents. "A lot of people tried to kill me."

Her parents were in complete silence, and after glancing at each other her mother spoke. "We are going back there NOW."

•••

The trip took a few hours, since the planet wasn't too far away with all the time pieces on board. Hat would have been happy, since her sister tagged on this time. But she felt a little nervous. "But mom," she complained. "We're friends now!"

"THEY ALMOST HURT MY BABY!" Her mother screamed from the control board. Her dad seemed a bit more calm, "We're just gonna head over there for your mother's sake okay?" The kid pouted as she sat in the back watching Capella chase after Rumbi. "Just promise me you'll be calm about this. I know that sounds bad, but they really are good people. Well, Snatcher is a maybe but you get the point." This didn't make her mom feel any better though. All she could do was hope she'd have mercy on them.

Due to the reckless speed of an angry pilot, they arrived. She beamed down with her parents on the outskirts of Subcon. Coincidently, everyone seemed to be around the same place where they landed after Hat left. "Oh good," she chimed at her mom. "They'll all be here to face your rage." The mother stomped over, dragging Hat Kid with her. Her husband was chasing after her while holding Capella.

From the group, Hat recognized every face. A mafia member was there along with the Conductor and Grooves. Cooking Cat was standing alongside Snatcher. The ghost was practically towering over them due to his size. He looked like a long snake. The cat seemed to be the first to recognize Hat Kid, "She's back?" Everyone's head turned at the sight of an angry lady marching towards them with the alien child being dragged behind her awkwardly. "WHO HURT HER?!" She yelled out in anger as she held up Hat Kid. "WHO HURT MY CHILD?!"

Cooking Cat gave a glare towards the others, "Wait y'all did what?"

"Mafia only doing what he was told, not as bad as bird who tried stabbing."

The Conductor shouted back, "OI PECK OFF HUH? AT LEAST I DIDN'T TAKE THE LASSIE'S SOUL!"

Snatcher stood still, his smile staying but looking nervous. "I uh... Got nothing there. That other brat isn't here anyways."

Hat Kid broke free from her mother and ran in front of them. "Now hold on," she announced. "Mom, I know that sounds bad but hear me out. That stuff was in the past, and things are better now. I fixed things here!" She pointed to the cowering mafia member, "I helped save them when lava flooded their island! And even though their boss is in a jar, they are living a peaceful life on the beach."

Grooves spoke up, "And if it wasn't for you, the Conductor and I would still be rivals. Sure, we still argue from time to time. But after you came around we started to communicate a bit more." The Conductor grumbled and nodded in agreement. Snatcher gave a sigh, "FINE. After the brat came by I proceeded to not be as harsh with trespassers. I just make them do some chores or scare them away. No more killing and soul taking. …occasionally."

Hat's mom still looked a bit displeased, but she didn't look like she was ready to kill so that was a plus. "And when time was collapsing, they sacrificed themselves to help me! Heck, when I was ready to leave they didn't want me to go." She turned back to look at her friends, "They mean a lot to me." She felt her mom place a hand on her shoulder. "Okay," she confessed. "Maybe I was a bit too aggressive without knowing everything." She raised a hand and pointed at the group. "While I don't really trust them, I'll give them a chance if you did. But if they DARE HURT YOU AGAIN I'LL BLOW UP THIS ENTIRE PLANET-"

"Mom please, it's gonna be fine. You can't be there to protect me always you know. I got to face things myself sometimes. That's what I did here on my own." Hat felt her mom wrap her on a hug. She gave a faint smile, "I know. It's just you'll always be my baby."

Snatcher gave a fake gag at the show of affection, "Uck, so does that mean you guys won't die? Cause I wouldn't mind taking your souls if so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I created a sister for Hat Kid named Capella (Because maybe she can be known as Cap Kid...?) Idk just invented her because I like the idea of her having a little sister. Anyways I wrote this before going to bed, got like two or three more left to finish. But around December I wanna do some winter themed ones cause I love winter.


	14. Ghosts of the metro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT IS IN THE BEGINNING NOTES SINCE IT'S LONG:  
> Either way this one seems interesting and I LOVE writing about the Empress so here we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names of the different stations and areas in the Nyakuza Metro (Yellow Overpass, Bluefin Tunnel, Green Clean Station, and Pink Paw Station) originated from different rival gangs that used to rule over the metro (before they were wiped out when the Empress came into power). Each of them were named because of the kind of quirk, occupation, and weaponry they possessed:
> 
> Yellow Gang (Yellow Circle) - Mechanics and weapons engineers. They created the Metro cats which pulls the subway cars. They also create weapons like bombs and rocket-launchers.  
> Bluefin Gang (Blue Diamond) - Food traders, fishermen, and swordsmiths. They're responsible for all the food that goes in and out of the metro. They also really like their sharp knives and swords.  
> Green Clean Gang (Green Square) - Janitors and drug dealers. Responsible for creating the cleaning robots around the metro (since most of the gang members are neat freaks). They also transport illegal substances and contraband throughout the city (mostly military-grade catnip).  
> Pink Paw Gang (Pink Triangle) - Thieves and fighters. Most of the pickpockets come from this gang. They're also the top paw-to-paw combat specialists in all the metro, but they'll never shy away from using blunt objects or their claws as weapons.
> 
> The gangs are gone now (the members who weren't killed were absorbed into the Empress' Nyakuza gang), but their legacy lives on; the different stations and areas are named in their honor (or as a final insult by the Empress, now that she controls the metro).

The metros were always considered a house to the filth of the world. It was a place where all the scum lived and thrived. But before the renowned Empress took control, there was another top cat. Specifically, four top cats. The original gangs of the metro. And while they seemed to be on constant turf wars, they never saw the Empress coming from behind.

Yellow Circle was known to be the more technological advanced. And the first one for the Empress to take down. But while her takeover was hostile, she was rather neutral towards the Circle's Scottish Fold leader known as the Chancellor. He was known as one of the toughest cats despite his old age. After all he took over the main central of the metro. She was rather on good terms with the Chancellor. He was an old cat, and his time was coming near. Many cats saw her mooch over him before his passing, earning her a personalized rocket launcher and his position in the gang. After some renaming and hard work, the Empress grew closer and closer to complete domination. She had her army, now she just needed to take down three more groups.

Bluefin Gang was next, and a plan was set. They ran a lot of the food businesses, while selling knives and swords in the black markets at night. The leader was a fancy Maine Coon cat named Wes. A plump leader, but still a dangerous foe despite his looks. But with the head of the gang gone, they wouldn't survive an attack. So interest turned when Wes was found dead in his hideout. Police came to investigate, while taking down any Bluefin members. Results to the death came to poison in his meal. And while there was no evidence, everyone seemed to assume it was the Empress. The leftover members were forced to join the Nyakuza, or left with a death wish.

Pink Paw Gang took a stand to the Empress on the turf war. Their leader was a small white cat named Diva, the youngest one of the original four. And the most immature one was well. Diva decided to try and take down the Empress after Wes' death. The fight was hidden to the police, but it lasted around a month. It ended when one night Diva snuck out to try and kill the feline in her sleep. Rumors came about how Diva wanted to smother her and put a swift end to everything. But in the morning, spray paint covered the entire Pink Paw turf. Messages were left all over, and Diva was found dead with her neck strangled. The irony of being killed with paws, just like how she plays.

There was only one left, definitely the wealthiest of them all. Fifi, the Bengal cat was notoriously rich with the use of drug dealing and illegal trading. They practically ran the black market, and had eyes everywhere with their cleaning bots. But Fifi knew the Empress would be a dangerous foe. Everyone heard about how Fifi invited the feline to dinner, to discuss the aftermath of the two gangs. No one was around during that night. None were in the room where it happened. Only two cats, and only one walked out alive. The restaurant owners found Fifi dead, head on the table. After some time, her death seemed to be from a drug overdose.

The ways she killed them all were quite amusing to her, as the three leaders died over what made them successful. Since then the leaders were never spoken of again. The past was buried deep. The only thing that remained was the names of the old turfs. Some cats believe it was due to respect. But the Nyakuza knows that the Empress wouldn't be that nice. It stayed there was a reminder to those who tried to stand in her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but honestly the headcanon still sounds cool. Came up with names for the leaders just because. Also I love the idea of her killing them in the theme of what they represent. And again the only one she didn't kill was the one who gave her the rocket launcher. But hey thats cause I didn't wanna write too much death.


	15. Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The whole game in short, was traumatizing to Hat. Constantly being betrayed, or doing the betrayal herself. She goes to either Cooking Cat, or Snatcher for comfort, you decide. A sing inspo would be "Oh Kalhoma" by Jack Stauber."-EclipsesEnd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that soon we'll take a break from angst and stop making Hat Kid sad lol. Either way, almost dying a few times must be a bit traumatizing so it takes a while for her to get comfortable around people like Mu or the directors.

After everything Hat Kid's been through has done a bit of a toll on her. She was exhausted from the constant chase of the time pieces, and the enemies she faced made her tired. But over time, she began to grow rather tense and nervous. Despite most things being water under the bridge, she grew timid around those near her. The alien felt herself flinch when hearing the Conductor's loud voice nearby. The only thing that plagued her mind around him was how he almost killed her that one night over one award.

Even though she forced Snatcher into the contracts on being "best friends", Hat Kid felt herself become anxious when the ghost persuaded her to fulfill some new contracts. They were dangerous, but his taunting made her wonder if he'd attack her once again. For once, she began to fear the ghost she once fought.

And Mu was an interesting case. The little mustached girl felt awkward over everything. At first she tried to keep her distance from Hat Kid, but thanks to Cooking Cat she was pushed into mending things by being nicer to her. The only thing in her mind was if Mu really meant everything. They were once friends, before Mu took the time pieces and they became enemies. With everyone being in unity, why couldn't she feel like them?

Hat Kid felt her legs drag her out of bed one night, as she beamed herself to Mafia Town. She couldn't stop feeling herself shake, there was only one person she could see. The cat's apartment was not far away. Mu had been living there too, but Hat Kid knew that the chef was the one person she felt safe around. She knocked on the door, and waited for the sleepy cat to answer. "Wha? Hat Kid?" Cooking Cat swung open the door to see the little girl with bags under her eyes, shaking like a leaf.

"I'm sorry to wake you up late," she apologized while looking down. "I just... Really need to talk to someone about this."

Cooking Cat led her to the main room, where a worn out couch and table sat in the dark. Moonlight from the windows where the only source of light until Cooking Cat turned on the lamp. Hat Kid made her way to the couch. It was soft, and she noticed a blanket resting on top of it. The cat proceeded to wrap the blanket around the child, "Goodness!" She gasped. "You're as cold as ice! How long where you walking around outside?"

Hat Kid shrugged, her shaking starting to calm down. "I don't know. I couldn't sleep so I wanted to see you." She looked at the floor, looking a little awkward. "Cooking Cat, have you ever felt scared around people that say they love you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

She took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly before answering. "It's just... I know that the Conductor, Snatcher, Mu, everyone I fought... They apologized for what happened, when I had to fight them. But whenever I'm around them I just..." She felt her hands clutch up into fists. "I feel scared. And those memories won't leave me! Sometimes I have nightmares of being chased with a knife, or having to fight people that used to be friends with me. I just can't seem to move past that... As much as I want to."

The child felt herself wrapped in a hug by the feline. Only a few tears fell from her face, no cry exit her mouth. As if she felt everything around her fade into nothing, feeling only the warm blanket and the cat cradling her. Hat Kid didn't know how much time pasted before a figure emerged from the hallway. The blond kid yawned before speaking up, "What's going on? I heard the front door open."

"It's just Hat Kid sweetie," Cooking Cat purred. "In fact, why don't you come over here?" Hat Kid looked unease by the idea, but a pat from the cat showed her that she had a plan. As everyone sat on the couch, the cat spoke. "You may know about the past you two shared, am I right?" Mu looked embarrassed as she started tugging on her hair. Hat Kid felt the same as she pulled her hat down. "And I understand wanting to move past this. But the best way to do this is to come clean." Her narrowed eyes looked over to the alien.

The alien stammered a bit, "Well... Uh... It's just..."

"Listen kid," Mu stated. "I get it. I treated you like dirt. I understand if you don't wanna be friends."

"Well hold on," Hat Kid interrupted. "It's not just you." She sighed as Mu grew quiet. "Almost everyone I fought or fought me, I just feel scared and anxious. And I know you guys won't hurt me again. But I can't stop thinking deep down of those horrible memories. I just wanna move past this, like you."

Cooking Cat moved so Mu could sit a bit closer. Both girls were under the blanket, as the cat sat beside them. "To be honest," Mu confessed. "I never moved past it." She continued tugging on her hair as she rambled. "Whenever I'm around you, I just feel horrible. You're a nice person, and I almost killed you! How could I just forget that. I wish I had a time piece just so I can fix things." She looked over at Cooking Cat. "But I learned that time pieces can't fix the past. You can only learn from your mistakes and change for the future."

Hat Kid smiled faintly, "Sounds like good advice." She gave a sniff, wiping the dried up tears on her cheek. "Maybe... We can overcome those feelings together." The two girls huddled under the blanket, drifting to sleep. Cooking Cat turned off the lamp, and let the two girls rest on the couch together. _"Things may never be fixed,"_ Cooking Cat whispered to herself as she walked back to bed. _"The past is the past, and you can't change it. But at least now we can learn from our mistakes for the future."_ She slipped under the cozy covers on her bed. _"And maybe then, she will be at peace."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This also includes a big headcanon of mine that Cooking Cat becomes Mu's guardian after the whole fiasco and acts as a better influencer for her.


	16. Trying her best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hat didn't speak the language that everyone on the planet used, so she learned it by repeating whichever words are said around her most. 'Hat, Peck, Darling, Kiddo, Mafia, etc. Unfortunately, as funny as it is, she really just says an incoherent string of words and it's hilarious."-EclipsesEnd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this is kind of adorable. Like it makes me think of that event you can do with Grooves by yelling peck on TV. She just mimics the swear word like a child lol.

"Why don't you speak at all Hat Kid?" Mu and Hat were sitting on top of one of the structures of Mafia Town. From there, you can see almost every mafia member going on with their day. A perfect spot for spying as Mu would put it. It has been only a day since Hat Kid has arrived, and throughout the entire time she hasn't said a word. All except one.

"Mafia." The way Hat said the word was bizarre. She kept pronouncing it in different ways, like experimenting each time. The way she put focus into certain letters and pronunciations at time was quite funny. But this wasn't the time for laughter when the Mafia must be stopped! Mu rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah I know. Mafia bad. I've been telling you this since you arrived Hat Kid!" The girl stared with blank eyes at Mu, then said her second word. "Hat."

Mu groaned, "YES. HAT. THE THING ON YOUR HEAD." As the girl pointed at the purple top hat, Hat Kid simply looked up at her accessory before repeating the word. "Hat!" A smile grew on her face as she jumped up. "Hat!"

The alien looked so thrilled that she began to run down the platform shouting the new word. She looked so excited to finally learn a new word. Even Mu's annoyance can't stop her.

•••

When Hat Kid arrived to Dead Bird Studio, she currently learned a few words such as mafia, red, hat, and kid. But that wasn't it, because Mu taught her a full on sentence. "Down with the mafia!" Hat felt like she was already advancing so much on this new language. And now, a new place to not just explore. But a place to learn! As she snuck through the studio, two words stuck out like sore thumbs. The words "Darling" and "Peck".

Hat Kid started repeating DJ Groove's catchphrase when she helped him with his movies. It must have been a good thing, cause Grooves looked so proud when she first spoke using the word. But then there was the other word. That day was an interesting one. She shouted peck, not long after overhearing the owl say it. Immediately, the penguin looked shocked while the Conductor's laughs were heard from across the room. While she couldn't understand it, she got the message that it's not a good word when Grooves was yelling at the Conductor for "finally getting kids to say it".

•••

Around the end of her journey she encountered Snatcher. The girl never spoked with him, didn't even mimic much of his words. But oh boy, the day when she had to fight him. When the ghost stole her purple top hat, she wouldn't stop yelling on repeat, "HAT! HAT! HAT!" At first it was hilarious to him, just a weak little kid jumping up and down while shouting. Like taking candy from a baby. He couldn't help but taunt her as he used the hat to his advantage.

But that got old FAST. With her shouting it the whole time he felt himself groan, **"KIDDO STOP."** His claws covered his face. **"I GET IT!"** When he looked down, she gave him a smug glare. She knew.

**"...Oh you think you're SO SMART trying to annoy me and distract me."** She nodded, her smug look still intact. He crossed his arms, **"It ain't gonna work kiddo. Nothing get's to me!"**

He regretted lying five minutes later.

•••

Hat Kid left not long after fighting Mu. She was gonna miss her new friends, even if some of them were a bit annoying. And despite only catching onto a few words, there was one word she remembered to say before she left. "Bye!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short, but I've been working on something for the next one. Teaser, it involves Moonjumper!


	17. Moonjumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite never existing in their eyes, he was there. Stuck in neither heaven or hell. What only stayed for him was the fact that he would eventually become nothing. And with one opportunity to finally escape, Moonjumper seeks revenge on not just the Snatcher, but the entire planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea for a new fic I've been considering for a while. The main plot is Moonjumper seeking revenge for being forgotten by destroying lives that exist and replacing them as 'perfect images'. It's up to Hat Kid and some unusual allies to stop Moonjumper and save her friends before it's too late.

The Barrens was a place only dwellers there would consider worse than hell. At least in the afterlife you will be remembered for who you once were. But the Barrens were cruel, and merciless. In there, you are stuck for the rest of eternity. That is until you crumble away into nothing like dust. To be consumed by the pixels. Till you even forget who you are, just like how you were erased from everyone's minds in the real world. It was a place where not many lived, as they only died over time. Those who meddle with time pieces end up there. But there was an exception for the Moonjumper. For one cruel reason, fate.

When the prince died, he felt himself fall from his body. A long plunge into the Barrens, where he would remain for hundreds of years. Only one thing was stuck in his mind on repeat. His last vision, the last thing he ever saw. His corpse becoming a strange shadow. A ghost with glowing eyes and a sinister laugh. And that shadow replaced him, took his memories as their own. As if he became something else, while no longer being apart of the world. A strange event, a horrible one. One where his old rightful place was taken by a newer version of himself.

He wasn't human, not anymore. His head was distorted into nothing but light blue shapes. Long arms hung limply to his side, chains were noticeable on his shoulders. They ran down his arms and rattled when he moved. The most interesting detail was his haunted face. His eyes were covered in different types of red shapes, no noticeable pupils. Like glitches. Everyone who ended up in the Barrens eventually became nothing but distorted images of their old selves. And his smile, stretched so far and wide. Any remaining survivors knew to stay away from him. But no one truly knew how the Moonjumper was able to survive for so long. As if the monster had one thing to hold onto. He refused to die, until he can take what was rightfully his.

"The day is coming," he hissed in a low voice. He stood from the platform he stayed on, his claws clenching into fists. Moonjumper felt his legs leave the ground as he clung to his window of escape. A tear in the Barrens. One of the time rifts was deep enough for one person to leave. One opportunity. But no one has ever left, assuming they'd die if they tried. He used all of his strength to pry it open, screaming out in pain as he crawled out of his prison. His claws almost lost grip, but the idea of revenge kept him going. It has for the past hundred years. Then he noticed flash of white, and numbness in his legs. Moonjumper's head felt foggy and dazed. The ground felt scratchy. Light was shining.

He did the impossible. He escaped the place he was never supposed to leave. And he was actually feeling grass, seeing sunlight.

Moonjumper let out a laugh, "I'm free!" He felt himself float as he looked over his body. It was no longer glitching as much, only downside was the disappearance in his legs and the pain throughout his body. But it was a simple price to pay. His fingers had color to them, red lines covering the tips. He continued his laughter as he raised his hand to watch thread fall down like spider webs.

A rustle came from the bushes nearby him. A small black bird ran out, the perfect victim. With a quick flick of the wrist, the bird was snared in red thread. He dragged it closer, his laughing growing louder. And with a simple squeeze, the bird's struggles came to an end. He noticed something in his grasp afterwards. A soul laid waiting in his used trap. He brought it closer, before pulling a needle he kept in his coat. It wasn't long until he fashioned something entirely new. He tore apart the soul, discarding what he didn't need. Soon, the bird was back, but not the same. Red stitches were noticeable, and the puppet appeared calm and motionless.

He felt his smile grow even wider. A plan began to form, a wicked plan. "This world could use improvements," he said to himself. His body drifted higher, and he felt himself see almost everything around him. He could feel the anger some felt, the sadness. With practice, he could change things. Kill them, take their soul. Repair the flaws, discard the old things. A new puppet his collection, a new tool to help him defeat Snatcher.

"Such flaws you have. Don't worry," he hissed. "After I get rid of that ghost, I'll fix you all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in me continuing this, let me know! I even made some sketches (don't know if they'd showed up at the end but I'll probably share them on my tumblr, same username if you wanna see them). I ended up coming up with this since I couldn't sleep lately and wanted to do something. What I got is Moonjumper is pissed that his old identity as the prince was forgotten and replaced by Snatcher (who's not entirely the prince he just has his old memories and came into existence after due to Vanessa's magic) so when he finally escapes the Barrens he decides to make everyone suffer while making the world "better". Memories are erased and altered, and only Hat Kid with the help of the Badge Seller, Timmy and Snatcher can save them before they are gone for good while stopping Moonjumper's plans.

**Author's Note:**

> This mixes in a little on my headcanon to how the two met. Also mixes in another headcanon I have, one being that Lukas was ace/aro. I like the idea of him not fully loving Vanessa romantically and feeling uncomfortable by the ideas of having kids with her or being with her for the rest of his life. But then again I also just like the headcanon of Lukas preferring to focus on his careers and work before Vanessa since he was something that was in his comfort zone. Of course that means he doesn't like Vanessa.


End file.
